Field
The present invention relates generally to devices to deliver electro control energy via a projectile or dart fired from a gun. Particularly, influence is gained over an animal or human without substantial neurological distress of the same through combination of sound correlated with electric shock delivered via a dart or projectile to a target.
Related Art
It is known to apply electric shock for conditioning and corralling animals such as livestock. It is also known to fire projectiles or electric leads into a target and to apply electric energy to the target.
Above-ground electric fences take a variety of forms. Electrical fences are typically energized with a low level electrical pulse. One limitation of these fences is that a conditioned target is only conditioned as to identity of the electric fence and its location. Other animal control systems implement buried wires, commonly known as invisible fences. These invisible fences include a transmitter which generates a coded signal that is radiated by a wire loop antenna buried a few inches underground and which defines an area for containing or restricting the animal. Electrical fence systems involve costly installation of a physical structure and require maintenance.
Use of electrified projectiles requires substantial attention to monitor the physical condition of livestock, animal or human as the target so as not to abuse the target. The application of electricity is not correlated or associatable with anything other than the presence of instigator of the electric shocks. Further, electric shock is only applied for a short time and is not uniformly accompanied by any other conditioning or treatment.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed toward overcoming many of the above-identified shortcomings of known techniques.